


Halloween

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [20]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Panic Attack, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: Jackie, Sarah, Jonathan and Will all go trick or treating in burgess.
Relationships: Past!Jack Frost/Sophie Bennett
Series: My Little Winter Sprite [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween! Hope you enjoy.

Jackie looked in the bathroom mirror as she braided her hair over her shoulder. A spray bottle of white dye was lying on the counter, a towel was wrapped around her shoulders. She finished braiding her hair and stared at herself in the mirror, focusing on the already snow-white hair she had.

She stared at the bottle for a moment.

“You don’t have to,” Sophie said. “You can just say that mom did not want you to dye your hair.”

Jackie stared at her hair. “It’s Halloween, I want them to see _me_ for one single night.”

“We can head down to Santoff Clausen,” Sophie said. “They all know your true form there, _and_ they do a _wonderful_ Halloween Night, with candies that are better than any other kind of candy we have here.”

It was so tempting to say yes, but Sarah had agreed to come trick or treating that night, and she shut down whenever Santoff Clausen was mentioned. Jackie hated to bring it up when she was already so skittish.

Sarah now left her room, but that did not mean she would not run back inside if she felt scared.

Jackie shook her head. “Sarah expects to go trick or treating with me and Jonathan here,” She said. “It would be mean to go back on that.”

Sophie put hugged Jackie and kissed the top of her head. “You’re such a good friend Jackie.” She said.

Jackie wondered if her mother was just saying that because it was her job to say that as her mother. Would a good friend even be considering Santoff Clausen _knowing_ that their best friend could not stand going there?

She reached for the bottle again and shook it. “Please?” She asked.

Sophie looked at Jackie and stared at the bottle. She shook once more for good measure. “Cover your face, Winter Sprite.”

Jackie smiled and covered her nose, eyes, and mouth as Sophie sprayed her hair with the white temporary dye.

\--- 

To be honest. Jackie hated the hair dye; it made her hair feel crisp and hard. Impossible to restyle after she had sprayed it.

Still, at least people would see her white hair this time, and she did not have to worry about her hairstyle getting ruined, so… silver linings she supposed.

The doorbell rang and Jackie ran to open the door. She smiled when she saw her father standing there. He smiled as he stepped into the house, placing his staff against the wall by the door. He hugged his daughter. “Hey, Jackie.” He said. “Ready to go?”

Jackie nodded, holding her white pillowcase in her hands.

He looked back at Sophie. “Hey, Soph,” He said.

Sophie nodded and smiled. “Hey Jack,” She said.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come,” he asked. “Might be fun, for Jackie to go Trick or Treating with both her parents.”

Sophie had been planning on staying home to shell out, Jack Frost had expressed a desire to take the kids out trick-or-treating this year.

Sophie shook her head. “I’ve never Shelled out before, it might be fun.”

Jackie raised an eyebrow but shrugged. The fewer people that came that less likely it was that Sarah would be spooked, which her mother was likely aware of.

“Oh, By the way, a friend of Sarah’s popped by to go Trick or Treating.

Jackie paused and turned to stare at Jack. “A friend… from Santoff Clausen?”

Jack nodded.

Jackie froze for a moment or two. “Which Friend?”

Jack paused to think about it. “Uh, Will the one who’s the same age as you and Sarah.”

Jackie thought for a moment. Then she sighed. “Where is he?”

“He’s headed off to the Jessup’s,” Jack said before noticing the uneasy look Jackie was sporting.

“Sara and Will are best friends, and have been in contact for months _,_ ” Jack said to Jackie. “And Will told me Sarah knew about the plan. She’s fine.”

A part of Jackie wanted to believe that, the other part wondered why Sarah never bothered to mention it to her own best friend.

“She probably forgot to mention it,” Her mother said. “She’s been through a lot.”

Jackie pursed her lips but nodded. “Ok,” She said before she smiled and grabbed her father’s arm. “Let’s go then.”

Jack nodded and shared a look with Sophie. “You sure you don’t want to come?”

Sophie smiled and nodded. “Have fun with our daughter Jack.” She said.

Jack smiled and tapped the broach on his shirt and his form shimmered before he transformed into an older man who appeared to be in his late twenties, with short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Locking a lot like an older version of Jackson Overland had he survived falling into the frozen pond.

“My costume,” Jack said with a wry grin. “Human for the night, a great idea no?”

Jackie chuckled. “Don’t think most people will get it.”

Jack shrugged. “Our party will, and that’s what matters.”

Jackie touched her spray-painted hair self consciously, Jack was not hung up on his appearance, just happy being seen, while _she_ had insisted on spray painting her hair the same colour it already was.

“Let’s go,” Jackie said. “I want candy.” She paused and kissed her mother on the cheek. “Bye Momma.”

“Bye, little winter sprite,” Sophie said kissing Jackie on the forehead. “Have her back by 9:00.” She told Jack.

Jack smiled and gave a half-hearted two-fingered salute. “See yah Soph.” He said before he and his daughter walked out the door and down the street.

+++ 

Jack had been using the disguise more and more often as he got used to the idea that he could be seen when it suited him.

This meant that the people of the town had noticed him coming and going from the Bennett house constantly. Sophie had spread as much of the truth as she could that he was Jackie Bennett’s father who had been away for a while but had finally reconnected expressing a desire to connect with the daughter he had never known about.

There had probably been a thousand ‘better’ stories to tell. Though Jackie preferred the story that was as close as possible to the truth. Still, it did not make her blind to the glare’s people often sent Jack’s way for abandoning Sophie during the pregnancy. Or the suspicious glances as Jack was someone many had never seen before. (It was a small town, after all, everyone knew everyone, and those that did not were either reclusive- or dead.)

Fortunately, most people were too busy trying to reign in their kids. Making sure they did not run off too far ahead then to pay attention to the mysterious newcomer and his daughter.

They made it to Sarah’s house in around half an hour. To see Sarah sitting on the porch with Will sitting beside her. Sarah’s head was lowered as Will’s face was turned toward her whispering things in Sarah’s ear that Jackie could not hear. Sarah spoke her lips moving though Jackie could not quite make out what they were saying.

Jackie broke away from her father and stepped up to them. “Heya guys,” Jackie said.

Will and Sarah looked up at Jackie and Sarah gave a small smile.

“Hey Jackie,” Will said standing up and holding out his hand. “Nice to see you again.” He was dressed up as a pirate complete with the pirate hat and eyepatch. It all looked homemade, from the pirate shirt to the dark red vest, all the way down to the leather boots he was making. Jackie could not help but wonder how long it took to put it together, and if there had been any magic used. “Nice costume,” he said gesturing towards the Elsa costume she had put on.

Jackie nodded her head. “You are too.” She said before turning to Sarah. She was dressed in a black halter top and black slacks, with a black cloak clasped around her shoulders.

Lying beside her on a porch was a plastic scythe.

“Interesting look for a reaper,” Jack said eyeing the small plastic scythe in her hands.

Sarah shrugged. “Makes sense for a reaper to update their clothing, if they look too odd, they might scare away the souls they need to collect.” She said clutching her plastic scythe and standing up to hug Jackie. “Hey, Jackie.” She said when they parted.

“Hey, Sarah,” Jackie said. “Where’s Jonathan?” She continued when she noticed that the elder Jessup sibling was nowhere in sight.

Sarah pointed behind her into the house. “Finishing his costume. 10 bucks he’s coming out dressed as north.”

Jackie raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know.”

Sarah shrugged. “You know how he is.”

Yeah, Jackie did, she also knew Sarah. “You didn’t try to figure it out? To know for sure?”

Sarah shook her head. “As curious as I was… I wasn’t _that_ curious.”

“But…”

“Hey, guys,” Jonathan said coming out to greet them Nicholas and Jessica appeared behind him. Though not the North as of now, the North from hundreds of years ago. The Nicholas St. North who spent his early years as a cutthroat, had even drawn a mustache and goatee on his face.

“Called it,” Sarah said.

Jackie nodded she had been appraised of the history of the guardians and had known of North’s history as a bandit before he found Santoff Clausen and gave up his evil ways.

“Surprised you didn’t go more modern.”

Jonathan shrugged. “No one would get it.” He said, “Besides bandit with a heart of gold has a nice ring to it.”

Jackie nodded and grinned. “Yeah, it does.” She said stepping forward.

“Your costume looks amazing by the way,” Jonathan said.

“Thank you,” Jackie said blushing a little. “Not as amazing as yours does.”

Jackie blushed and looked away.

“Ready to go?” Jackie and Jonathan turned away to see Jack coming down from having spoken with the Jessup’s. “Parents want you back by eight. Meaning we have two hours to get all the candy we can eat, you ready?”

Jackie, Jonathan and Will nodded their head enthusiastically while Sarah gave a small hesitant smile. Before they stepped off and started visiting the houses.

*** 

At first Sarah kind of just dawdled behind everyone. Jackie and Jack walked in front while Jonathan walked just behind Jackie Will stayed behind everyone else too, only slightly ahead of Sarah.

Everyone had seemed to agree that keeping the party small with no grownups would have been better for her. The one person leading the party being also the one guardian that Sarah seemed to be semi-ok with.

She kind of wished Jane were around, but it was Halloween and like most Holiday’s there were always a few people who got reckless and did something stupid. So, likely Jane probably was working overtime trying to get all the souls into their proper afterlives.

Still would have been nice for Jane to see her costume before it was time for Trick or Treating.

Will stared back at her as the group turned to another house, he gave a small grin and took her hand. She had slipped the scythe (it was only a small scythe about a third of the scythe of Jane’s – without the added benefit of turning into a hairclip for an easier way to carry it) into her belt to leave her hands free for carrying the pillowcase she had brought for candy collecting.

Sarah smiled and held out her pillowcase as they walked up to the

“Trick or Treat!”

The couple that had opened the door smiled at the four children that stood on their porch. Sarah could tell that Jonathan’s costume confused him (though they could tell he was supposed to be a foreign person of some kind) and Sarah could tell they weren’t impressed with hers given that it looked as though she had rummaged through her closet for most of it (she had). Will and Jackie’s costumes however they understood immediately (not surprising).

Still, the couple gave everyone a handful of small candy bars and they all said “Thank you” before making their way to the next house.

“It’s not so bad is it?” Sarah turned her head and saw Jackie walking beside her. Will and she must have switched places after walking up the first house. Will was right in front of them and Jack and Jonathan were walking ahead.

Sarah shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“I’m glad you decided to go trick or treating with us today.”

“And pass on free candy?” Sarah said. “No way.”

Sarah could tell that Jackie was not quite buying her false cheer, Sarah’s grin slipped. “I’m fine Jackie honest, maybe not completely 100% but I’m better.”

“I know,” Jackie said wrapping an arm around her, they collected more candy from different houses before Jackie spoke again. “So… why a reaper?” She asked gesturing to the costume.

Sarah shrugged. “It just felt right, y’know?” She said deciding that mentioning that she knew a reaper was a bad idea. Though by the look on Jackie’s face she could tell that Jackie did not quite understand.

“How are you girls doing?” Jonathan asked as he and will started to lag to walk with the girls.

“Fine.” Sarah and Jackie stated together before they started to laugh.

Will looped an arm around Sarah’s. “And how are you doing?” He said his voice low.

“Fine,” Sarah said. “Told you, you didn’t have to come.”

Will shrugged. “I’ve been curious about Burgess for a while, I mean it _did_ use to be Jack Frost’s hometown, not to mention the sight of the notorious battle between The Guardians and the Nightmare King.

Sarah looked at him unamused. “Anyone ever tell you, you’re a terrible liar?”

“Not lying.”

“Not telling the whole truth either.” Sarah retorted.

“Ok, so I wanted to see you, that a crime?”

Sarah blushed and looked away. “No…”

“As I said to you before everything’s fine back in Santoff, Wilamena and my 13-year-old brother William are way past it.”

“I tried to kill them.”

“You tried to kill me,” Will said. “And I’m past it, and therefore so should they.”

“Uh-huh.” Sarah was not buying it.

“It’s true Sarah.”

“Even if your siblings are fine doesn’t mean the rest of Santoff are, I heard their whispers when I was running out of the house.”

“Ok point, but next point your grandmother’s Mother Goose, no one’s going to do anything. They wouldn’t anyway those who go dark aren’t allowed in the village.”

Sarah shook her head. “Stop it.” She said as images of everything she did started popping up in her mind. The years spent stuck on the island. Her heart started beating wildly in her chest her hands started shaking.

Will’s eyes widened. “Shoot, sorry Sarah.”

Sarah shook her head and dropped the candy bag as it suddenly became difficult to breathe.

William the eldest being forced to stab his brother. Fighting the guardians. Fighting the damn sand until she could not anymore. Feeling as every emotion and feeling she had was twisted until she did not recognize herself anymore.

Pitch’s cruel dark laugh as he mocked her. Told her that the next time she saw her friends they would be nothing more than people she would want to hurt. Or turn them to his side.

She was stuck in those memories and she had no idea how to pull herself out.

“Sarah? Sarah!” She heard someone call she looked to see Jack staring at her as she fought to breathe.

Jack stared at her and started whispering in her ear holding her as tightly as possible while Jackie, Jonathan and Will stared on.

“Your ok,” Jack whispered. “It’s over, it’s gone, your safe your safe your safe.” He whispered. “Your safe Sarah.” Eventually, he started singing the song he had known when he was Nightlight. Singing it over and over and over until Sarah calmed down.

Eventually, she realized that Jack had started singing, and she latched on to the song focusing on that instead of her memories. And slowly she found herself coming back into the present.

After around the tenth rendition, Sarah pulled away from Jack, her breathing and heart rate back to normal. She looked down embarrassed when she realized her friends and brother were all still staring at her.

“I’m fine.” She said. “Really.”

Jackie and Will were the first two to recover and they each took an arm. “Anywho,” Jackie said with a half glare at Will. “Reapers are cool don’t ya think?”

“Oh yeah,” Will said. “Though I’ve heard that they still the souls of children.”

Sarah shook her head. “The collect souls of the dead and transport them into their proper afterlives,” Sarah said.

“How would you know that?” Jackie asked.

“Just… that’s what reapers do in all the stories right?” Sarah said. “Grandmother’s the guardian of storytelling obviously I’d pay attention to what the stories say.”

Will nodded as though that made sense while Jackie just shrugged. “Fair enough,” Jackie said. “You get started on the math assignment?”

Sarah had to appreciate Jackie’s insistence on changing the subject. “No.”

“Me neither,” Jackie said. “Math is my _worst_ subject. I barely understand the equations I’m supposed to figure out.”

Sarah chuckled. “It’s not _that_ hard.”

“Says you. Wish it were on science. I’m _good_ at science.”

“There is an irony at you being good at something you defy on a daily basis,” Will said. “Especially with the way I’ve heard is taught in these American schools.”

“We can’t all be taught magic by the Guardian of Storytelling.” Jonathan cut in. “Some of us have to live in this world.”

Sarah pushed Jonathan slightly. “You hush.” She said though the smile on her face told her that she was not really annoyed.

*** 

By the time they got to the Jessup household Sarah was laughing at a joke that William had told. Something that surprised both the Jessup’s, but they let it go. Sarah and Jonathan dumped their bag of candy on the table for her parent’s inspection before turning to Jackie and Will.

“I am sorry for what happened earlier,” Will said.

Sarah shook her head. “It’s fine, I just… I’m not ready to go back.”

Will nodded though Sarah could tell he was disappointed she could also tell that he was hiding it for her sake.

“I get that.” Will nodded before he pulled out a small device that looked a bit like a car key. He pressed a button and a portal (not unlike Santa’s snow globe portals) appeared in the living room. “I should get going.” He said then he stared at Sarah and opened his arms.

Sarah smiled and hugged him tightly. “Thanks for coming over.” She said.

Will kissed her on the cheek. “Happy I could make it.” He said before he stepped into the portal and he and the portal disappeared.

Sarah looked around and the knowing glances and took off her cloak. “What?” She asked before sitting at the table and picked up a bag of chips that she handed to her mother to inspect.

*** 

“See yah, Sarah,” Jackie said giving her a one-armed hug. She turned to Jonathan and could not seem to stop the blush and ice that spread across her cheeks. “Bye Jonathan.”

“Bye Jackie.” He said already eating a small previously inspected kit kat bar.

“Bye guys,” Jack said as he separated from the Jessup parents. “Bye Sarah, By Jonathan see you guys later.”

“Bye,” Jackie said as the walked out the door the last thing Jackie saw was the Jessup’s sitting by the table as Sarah opened a bag of chips.

“That was fun,” Jackie said. “Touch and go for a while but…”

“Sarah seemed better by the end.” Jack agreed. “What about you? Did you have fun?”

Jackie shook her pillowcase which was almost bursting with candy by this point. “Yeah. I got so much candy, should last me several weeks if I’m careful.”

Jack ruffled her hair that felt hard and almost like straw though he decided against saying anything. After all, hadn’t he technically done the same thing when he tapped the pendant he was wearing? Allowing himself to be seen?

“Not planning on gorging yourself?” Jack asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Like momma would let me.” She said as they walked the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, it's had minimal edits but I hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> Sarah has her first onscreen panic attack (at least I think it is) and Jack is the one that helps her through it and afterwords she's a lot more lively she'll probably be bouncing back and forth on her recovery as time passes. Cause some days are just harder than others. 
> 
> Jack did tell the Jessups what happened. He didn't keep it a secret they know.


End file.
